Michael Dayne
'''Michael Dayne '''was a political ideologist, war general, and world leader who's greatest achievement was fathering The American Empire, a nation that would go on to last over ten thousand years. Biography Background Michael Dayne was the only son of Lydia and Charles Dayne. Both Lydia and Charles were libertarian activists in their hometown of Minneapolis, Minnesota, and their political lifestyle rubbed off on Michael, leaving him with early memories of rallies, campaigns, and debates. After graduating from Harvard Law in 2017 at the age of 28, Michael immediately sprung his political career into action. Leading a neo-democratic agenda, he came off as extremely bipartisan to local Minnesotan voters, and he became the favorite for the 2018 mayor, despite never holding office, as he was the only US politician to ever receive an endorsement from Blake Pravo. Though his plan and posture came off as legitimate to citizens, Michael had begun to form a new political party, The Free American Empire, in 2014 while at Harvard. With help from his closest Harvard student friends, he wrote a doctrine for his new politicial ideology, Daynism, a form of government which took what he perceived as the most effective policies from other political ideologies. He personally described the ideology as a "neo-fascist mutt". Daynism would take the place as The Free American Empire's ideology of concentration. It would be Michael Dayne's intention to wait in the political shadows for a nation-threatening crisis, from which he would emerge to the American people as the man with the plan, not completely unlike Adolf Hitler in the 1930's. Michael Dayne was secretly an admirer of Hitler, politically. BB Season 2 Once Blake Pravo forms Pravo in 2016, Dayne becomes one of the few to journey out to the island to meet with the bender. Still a student with a developing political party to grow, Dayne has gone in hope of getting the bender on board with his ideology. While Pravo is impressed with Daynism, ultimately he tells Dayne that he could not see it being imposed with force, only out of desperation. Daynism did not fit into the bender's vision for the future of the world, and so he sends Dayne packing back to Harvard. After their meeting, Blake Pravo has David Nautilus put Michael on the list of people Blake intended to have killed after his rise to world power. tKoC Background After Blake Pravo's death, Mayor Dayne sees an opportunity to begin his climb to power. Aligning himself with the quickly formed ESR, Dayne works his way up in the ranks of the newly assembled and extremely corrupted post-Pravo American government, which is nothing more than a puppet for David Nautilus, the one actually in control of the country. In 2019, when the majority of the ESR is destroyed, Dayne continues his climb through the American political system as quietly as he can, as to avoid drawing any attention from Anna Valerius and The Brotherhood. When Anna Valerius vanishes, however, Dayne went public with his party and reformation plans. The emergency election that was commissioned by Anna Valerius was drawing close, and Dayne was picking up traction with both conservatives and moderates with a new political party that he heads, The Free American Empire, who's manifest he penned not 5 years earlier. In an act which nearly mirrors Hitler's political strategy, he takes advantage of the desperate state of the population and sweeps the election, gaining over 75% of popular votes. As president, he continues to draw upon Hitler's methods of public speech and appeal to the fear and concerns of the majority. On June 1st, 2023, Dayne dissolved Congress with the support of the US military and judicial branch, and began to conquer and annex South America due to the rising turmoil which he secretly manufactured earlier. This act causes NATO to declare war on the United States, the The Final War. The war ends in decisive American victory on July 1st, 2023. The victory effectively allowed the United States to puppet every nation on Earth. On July 4th, 2023, the United States of America is reformed into The American Empire. The now Emperor Dayne fully imposes Daynism onto the people in North America. The ideology sticks and the continent begins to thrive. Over the rest of his life, Emperor Michael Dayne would spend it working with his son and successor, Dayne II, to 'Americanize' and annex every country in the world. Michael Dayne's Daynism and The American Empire would go on to last over 10,000 years, making him unequivocally the most important human being in all of history.